


Spark of Hope

by Keitmeg



Series: Zou and Whole Cake Arc ZOSAN [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Zoro Roronoa, Post-Episode 817 Raizo of the Mist, Pudding is a Bitch, Sanji Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: Hearing Pudding laugh at his expense makes him rethink a few things, especially when his mind cries out 'Zoro!'. Regret is a big part of it.





	Spark of Hope

 

The rain isn't letting up. The _shaah_ resonates across the balcony as Sanji stands there by the window of Pudding’s room.

 

Laughter comes from the aforementioned room, loud and obnoxious.

“We’re talking about your brother.” Pudding gushed and then barked another maniacal laugh. “Do you wanna know how he proposed? That was hilarious!” She recounted the way Sanji took off the hi-tech face mask and showed his vulnerability to her. And they all shared a big laugh. Yes, she’d used her tears and, thus, moved his heart. She knew his weakness towards women’s tears and used it masterfully. No woman had played him the way Pudding did. She’s right, men are dumb.

 

Flick, flick…

“You’re my salvation. Let’s get married.” Pudding continued to jeer and mock in a loud and childish reiterition of something Sanji had thought was special. That was pathetic, she is saying the truth.

Flick, flick…

A damn failure, she called him. He wasn’t even decent, according to her.

Flick, flick, flick, flick…

That bastard, zoro. Despite the fact he always worded his annoyance towards Sanji about the way he talked and behaved, he never called him a damn failure. Sanji knows that Zoro acknowledges him the same way he acknowledges Zoro. There weren’t any words of love, romance or even care, but the man  did. He loved him, and him calling Sanji names and sparring with him and getting annoyed at his existence was Zoro’s romance. He even cared, although it wasn’t easy to reveal, especially with the way he is, he fucking cared.

Flick, flick, flick…

Zoro demanded nothing when they embraced each other, kissed and connected body and soul. It should have been enough.

Flick, flick..

The lighter flame blooms, shedding warm light on Sanji’s cheek. It’s evanescent, though. A drop of rain falls right on it, diminishing the light that mirrors the hope Sanji had in the entire humanity.

Flick, flick, flick…

Why isn’t it turning on, the sparkwheel might break at this point.

Flick, flick.

Why isn’t it working?

Flick.

Why isn’t Zoro here…?

Sanji’s eyes burn as tears well up depe within, one blink and they fall down thicker than rain drops.

Zoro…. Yes, Pudding was right. Men are dumb, Sanji, for one, is. He is dumb for even thinking he’d taste happiness with someone other than that bastard.

Sanji sobs silently.

 


End file.
